Don't Hate Me
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: Albus has tried to get to know Scorpius better but he knows the blonde boy hates him. So all he has are his dreams about him. as/s, sexual themes


85.

Submitted by: silentdictator - still available for 1 author and 1 artist

Maximum Rating: PG-15

Era: Hogwarts

Prompt: "Why do you hate me so much?"

Title: Don't Hate Me

Summery: Albus has tried to get to know Scorpius better but he knows the blonde boy hates him. So all he has is his dreams about him.

Rating: nc-17 (sexual themes)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would totally make Albus and Scorpius lovers.

Pairings: Albus x Scorpius

Don't Hate Me

"I hate you…Scorpius…I hate you so much!" Albus whispered as he hovered over his lovers lips, rubbing the lengths of their cocks against one another. Scorpius bit down a moan, squeezing his fits together. Both erections pressed, rubbed and pulsed against each other, earning a loud groan from Albus lips as he sighed in pleasure. "Admit…you want me." Albus breathed into Scorpius ear, smirking as he felt the smaller boy shake and moan.

Scorpius gulped and titled his head back as Albus wrapped his arms around his pale waist, resting his hands firmly on the small of his back. Albus couldn't help but think that they fit so perfectly together. Albus cold feel Scorpius aching need against his thigh. He lean down and sucked on Scorpius' earlobe, grinding their hips tighter as he squeezed the smaller boy closer to his body. Kissing, sucking and nibbling his way down his neck caused Scorpius to moan in need. Albus took note as he felt his lover's heart beat grew steadily faster. Taking a small nip against the pale skin Albus smiled.

"You like it, don't you?" Albus grinned against his neck, stopping only to suck, luck and kissed against the skin. "Tell me you like it…Scorp!" Albus grunted aggressively, pushing the other boy against the hard, stone castle wall. Scorpius gave a small yelp and moan, but his shameful erection still rubbed up against Albus's own.

"I don't like it…I don't like it…potter! I coul…could…Ahh…Nnnngghhh…" he whimpered, feeling his hips swerve up to meet Albus's cocks full on. A dizzy heat enveloped Scorpius body, the feeling of heat and Albus's cock against his made it harder and harder for him to breathe, his stare held onto Albus as the taller boy stopped his assault on his neck. Scorpius opened his mouth and let out a breath. "I hate you Potter."

Scorpius let out a sudden cry as a warm hand stroked and pulled at his cock, making it grow and harden more than he ever thought it would. He glared at Albus. "I..I…ummm…hate…Mmmmm….oh, Merlin Al..." Scorpius flushed pink as he felt Albus mouth on his already hard pink bud. Albus' mouth was doing wonderful things to his nipples and with a firm yank on his cock made Scorpius cry out.

Moving Scorpius pulsating cock into his full grip, Albus licked his lips and grinned. The sudden sighs and moans erupting from his lover throat sent a shooting white heat down his own groin.

Taking Scorpius mouth against his, Albus drowned out the smaller boys cries for release. Albus moved his hips in a rotating motion, losing himself in the heat of the moment.

Not being able to take much more himself, Albus pushed Scorpius harder against the stone wall, earning a small yelp form the smaller boy. "Kiss me…Scorp." Albus groaned out as he rubbed his swollen cock against his lovers' "no…ooo…Mmmm…" Scorpius grunted as he felt Albus gripped one of his hand into his waist, pinning him against the wall more firmly. "Kiss me…" Albus harshly moaned, as he rapped his lovers' legs around his hips. Still rubbing their erections tighter, Albus grabbed the back of Scorpius' neck, smashing their lips together, as he gave him a bruising kiss. Scorpius opened his mouth with a soft moan as Albus sucked his tongue, their tongues dancing in a wet and heated battle. Never wanting to let to other win, Albus moved Scorpius leg up higher as his hips moved to rub against the smaller boy deeper.

"Aaahhh….Al…"Scorpius gasped out, breaking the kiss as saliva dribbled down the side of his mouth.

Albus sucked at his lower lip only to break into another heated kiss. Albus felt lust violently burning its way down his body and with a hard pull he violently pulled Scorpius hair back, forcing the smaller boy to cry out in pain and pleasure. Their tongues danced and swirled around each other and before long they became lost in the heat of each other's needs and lust. Their moans were downright sinful in every way, but both boys didn't seem to care. All they wanted was to feel. To feel lust, passion and something else that neither one wanted to admit right now.

Albus broke away, panting heavily and as he lean his forehead against the smaller boy as he tried to catch his breath. Blushing furiously, Scorpius gripped Albus shoulders' as he leaned into Albus touch.

"Fuccck….I can't stand it…" Scorpius said as he clenched his jaw, hoping not to anything more, that might embarrass him. Precum was already spilling out of both their aroused cocks. Scorpius rubbed himself against Albus body, grinding their erection penis together, overwhelming throbbing could be felt though the both of them as they both reach for a peak to a climax.

"Do you want it Scorp?" Albus asked against the smaller boy's neck, his tongue teasing and licking the soft skin. Scorpius whimpered as Albus hand starting pumping his cock again. The heat waves from it had him dizzy and weak in the knees. Albus stroked and pumped his aroused cock, with slow and then fast movements leaving Scorpius panting for more. Albus wrapped his fingers around Scorpius base, squeezing and pulling his pulsating cock. Scorpius pressed into Albus deeper, trying to bring them closer together. Moving up and down Scorpius tried to find a deeper source of heat and motion.

With warm precum around Scorpius erection, Albus caress his ass as he put in a finger in slowly. Scorpius took a deep breath as he relaxed against Albus body.

Albus swerved his hips while one hand pumped Scorpius cock and the other moving in and out of his tight hole. In an attempt to find relief, Scorpius whimpered desperately, groaning against the wall, trying to stimulate him over the edge.

Finding that he couldn't take much more Albus sucked on Scorpius nipple and that made the boy come undone. He gave a erotic, sharp moan as he heard the sound of his name being muffled moan, growled into his ear. With a few more ramming of his finger, stoking of his hand and thrusting of his hips Albus felt Scorpius' body become tight against his body as he released his cum all other them.

With a few more sounds of heavy breathing, Scorpius' body relaxed. Albus grinned.

"Albus….Fuuuck…" Scorpius choked out, his body still trembling from the aftershock.

"Albus…you're going to be late man…Dude! Get your ass up.."

"What?" Albus looked at his lover's mouth, trying to find out what he was saying. Confused and dazed Albus shook his head trying to see if he heard right.

With a start Albus woke up, his body trembling form the aftermath of the dream he had. He had never had a dream so real in his life. He was about to enter his sixth year and with dreams like this happening he just don't think he could ever face Malfoy again.

They were not friends or even in the same house, but that didn't stop him from trying to get to know the other boy, but every time he tried to get close Malfoy would talk about how he hated him and how it was his dad's fault for the way his life turned out.

Albus sighed. There is no way this will work, Albus knew that, but yet he still wanted it all the same.

"uugggghhhhh… not a good way to start off the year." he muttered to himself.

"Okay, James I'm getting up. " Albus sighed, as he got out of bed. His neck and back was soaked with sweat and he looked down at himself and found that he had a problem.

"Just great."

"Dude…you're going to be late again. Get your ass up I'm not going to wait all day, little bro. I got things to do." James called from behind the door, unaware of what was going on with his younger brother.

With one last pounding on the door James left to get his breakfast.


End file.
